Volle Windeln, Gebrabbel und Snape
by Chrissie1984
Summary: Ein Kindergarten in Hogwarts! und was macht Snape im Sexualkunde unterricht? Fragen über Fragen, hier erfahrt ihr die Antworten.. HG/SS Story
1. Chapter 1

Ein neues Jahr hatte in Hogwarts begonnen, die trostlose Stille während der Ferien war kichernden Mädchen, schreienden Jungs und verängstigten Erstklässler gewichen.

Das Festessen war in vollem Gange, als Dumbledore sich erhob und um Ruhe bat:

"Meine Lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, für viele von euch, bricht nach diesem Jahr der ernst des Lebens an, ihr werdet Hogwarts, euere Heimat verlassen und ins wirkliche Leben aufbrechen, neue Freunde finden, eine Familie gründen. Seid versichert das ich diesen Jahrgang besonders vermissen werde, es wird kleine und große Kämpfe geben, Rückschläge und Niederlagen. Ihr könnt euch aber gewiss sein, das euch meine Tür immer offen stehen wird. Ich möchte euch nicht mehr lange aufhalten, ihr sollt nur noch eines wissen, die Neuerung dieses Jahr wird auf eueren Unterricht Auswirkungen haben, das Ministerium, Ich und das Kollegium haben gemeinsam entschieden eine neue Institution hier zu gründen, dies wird uns helfen die Zukunft zu sichern."

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny lauschten gespannt der Rede:"Dumbledore spricht in Rätseln"Ron der noch immer am futtern war murmelte so etwas wie:"Macht er das nicht immer, du weißt doch immer alles Hermine, hast du was läuten hören?"

Erstens Ronald Weasley, ich bin nicht all wissend, und zweitens mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht, hör einfach zu." zischte sie böse zurück.

"Leute, jetzt wird's interessant." lenkte Ginny die Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.

"In Hogwarts gibt es seit diesem Jahr einen Kindergarten."

Die Stille die auf einmal herrschte, war beeindruckend, leise hörte man Dumbledore lachen. Er wusste schon immer wie man Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

"Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, das erste Jahr ist der Testlauf, wir haben 20 Kinder im Alter von 3-6 Jahren aufgenommen, sie zeigen alle Anzeichen von aufkommender Magie. Es mag ungewöhnlich sein, jedoch kann ich versichern das alles getan werden wird um den kleinen eine angemessene Erziehung zukommen zu lassen."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, Kindergartenkinder, kleine Windeltragende Monster:

"Spinnt er jetzt total.""Er ist wohl auf Zitronenbonbon Entzug, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären." seufzte sein bester Freund dem was jetzt kam hatte aber keiner gerechnet.

"Jeder Schüler des Siebten Jahrgangs wird unter Aufsicht, ein einwöchiges Praktikum im Kindergarten absolvieren, ich möchte das sie Verantwortungsbewusstsein und eigeninitiative entwickeln, und vielleicht für die Zukunft lernen. Zum Schluss möchte ich ihnen noch ihren Neuen Lehrer in Sexualkunde vorstellen, obwohl sie kennen ihn ja schon, der allseits beliebte Professor Snape hat sich bereit erklärt ihnen bei der "Aufklärung" zu helfen."

Angesichts des Grimmigen Gesichts von Snape traute sich keiner auch nur einem Muks zu machen. Denn das wäre dann garantiert tödlich ausgegangen. Viel Später konnte man aus allen vier großen Gemeinschaftsräumen, schallendes Gelächter hören. Was für ein Abend…

So ihr lieben, da hat Dumbledore ja mal eine Bombe platzen lassen.. Wie der Kindergarten anläuft und wie Snape´s erste Stunde als Sexualkunde Lehrer abläuft bald geht´s weiter. Hoffe mal das euch der Anfang gefallen hat. Es wird eine längere Geschichte, welche viele Irrungen und Wirrungen aber auch eine ungewöhnliche Liebe, Angst und Tränen hervorbringen wird. Über ein klitzekleines Review würde ich mich tierisch freuen.. Ganz Liebe GrüßeChristina


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen saßen drei Müde Griffindor im großen Saal, und warteten mit bangen auf ihre erste Stunde, ausgerechnet sie hatten gleich als erstes Bienchen und Blümchen Unterricht wie Harry es nannte.

"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Snape uns…"

Hermine genoss es sichtlich zu sehen wie Harry sich windet:

"Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Ach nichts.!"

"Das ist auch besser so Mr. Potter, heben sie sich ihre Gedanken für den Unterricht auf."

Boshaft grinste ein äußert mies gelaunter Snape:

"Es wird die klasse bestimmt interessieren was sie uns zum Thema Sex erzählen können, so ein bekannter Mann hat doch bestimmt viele Groupies."

"Das ist jetzt nicht passiert."

Flehend sah Harry, Hermine an:

"Bitte Sag mir dass das jetzt nicht wirklich passiert ist."

Der halbe Tisch bekam sich vor Lachen kaum wieder ein:

"Harry, Harry, Harry wir können dir gerne etwas Insider wissen vermitteln. Nicht war George?""Ober wahr Fred."

Ich wurde immer kleiner, Erfahrung das ich nicht lache, ich hatte ein zwei mal geknutscht aber sonst war s das auch schon. Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal meine klappe halten, schalte sich Harry im stillen.

Grummelig wie immer machte sich Severus Snape fertig für die Stunde seines Lebens. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das er sich hatte breitschlagen lassen, dieser elende Alte Mann, hatte es doch tatsächlich wieder geschafft mich zum Narren zu halten. Schnell schenkte er sich noch ein Glas Feuer Whiskey ist und ließ seine Gedanken zurückschweifen.

Zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn hatte Dumbledore ihn in sein Büro gerufen, während er sich missmutig auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier machte begegnete er auch der Flohbürste, so hatte er Minervas Animagus getauft.

"Er hat sie also auch herzitiert.""Wissen sie was er will?"

"Das müssten sie doch eher wissen, sie teilen schließlich nicht nur Tisch."

Minervas Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler:"Kein wunder das sie so drauf sind, sie brauchen etwas was ich hingegen habe."

"Und was soll das sein meine teuerste?"

"Eine Frau die es ihnen mal wieder so richtig besorgt, und entspannend."

Man konnte nicht sagen wer mehr überrascht war, der knallharte Snape oder die eigentlich liebe Minerva die seitdem sie mit Dumbledore öfters mal das Bett teilte recht redselig war. Sprachlos sah sie dem Lachenden Snape hinterher.

"Zitronenkuchen."

Der Wasserspeier machte Platz und ganz Gentleman like ließ er ihr den Vortritt.

"Ah! Guten Morgen Severus. Zitronen Bonbon?"

"Professor, was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Schatz, schließ bitte die Tür, das was wir zu besprechen haben ist etwas heikel."

Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig, nein nicht langsam, ich war definitiv ungeduldig.

"Severus ich brauch dich als Lehrer, es gibt ein Fach was dieses Jahr noch nicht besetzt wurde und du bist der einzige der noch einige Kapazitäten hat."

"Als ob ich mit Zaubertränke und nichts nützigen Schülern noch nicht genug zu tun hätte."

"Das hab ich gehört, bitte Severus es ist sehr wichtig."

"Welches Fach ist es denn?"

Zum ersten Mal war dem Alten Mann nicht wohl in seiner Haut:"Naja, Sexualkunde."

Alle drei hielten gespannt den Atem an, keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, bis Minerva in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Das passt ja. Hatten wir das Thema nicht gerade heute morgen. Es wird hervorragend zu dir Passen Sevi."

"Das kannst du mir nicht wirklich antun wollen, Albus. Ich soll diesen Dummen Schülern etwas über Sex erzählen."

"Mir fällt kein anderer ein, alle die ich gefragt habe sind abgesprungen, und du weißt wie wichtig der Unterricht ist. Besonders jetzt wo auch noch der Kindergarten eröffnet wird. Apropos, Kindergarten, Minerva meine liebste wir müssen los, Ich bin froh das du es machst, du wirst das Kind schon schaukeln."

Severus saß wie vom Donner gerührt da, er hatte sich also schon wieder mal austricksen lassen, hier lief es immer so ab, lass Dumbledore reden und du hast nichts mehr zu melden. Verdammt noch mal, was soll ich pubertierenden Teenagern über Sex erzählen, vielleicht hat die Flohbürste doch recht, er war definitiv Notgeil.

Und so stand er nun hier, zwei Wochen später und musste gleich seine erste Aufklärungsstunde halten. Aufgeregt saßen die Griffindor und Slytherin Schüler im neuen Klassenzimmer und fuhren erschocken zusammen als die Tür gegen die Wand krachte und ein Übellauniger Snape eintrat.

"Glauben sie ja nicht das mir das hier spaß macht. Sie werden hier etwas über die Kunst der Liebe und ihre Folgen lernen. Ich toleriere keine Unverschämtheiten, jeder wird hier sein innerstes ausbreiten, nichts und wenn ich nichts meine heißt es das auch wird diesen Raum verlassen. Haben sie mich verstanden."

Allgemeines Nicken, folgte offenem Staunen."Und nun, Mr. Potter erzählen sie mal von Ihren Abenteuern."

Oh! Snape in Höchstform, warum es noch höchst peinlich für unser Trio wird und was Ron bei seinem ersten tag im Kindergarten erlebt.. Hier werdet ihr es erfahren. Wenn ihr mir jetzt noch ein paar Reviews da lasst, bin ich rundum zufrieden..Liebe Grüße Christina


	3. Chapter 3

"Wir warten Potter!"

"Tut mir leid Sir, ich kann nichts dazu sagen."

"Da sehen sie es meine Damen und Herrn, auch der Junge - der -nicht- sterben will, hat keine Ahnung was eine Frau braucht."

Schwarze Augen fixierten Harry:"Halten sie zukünfigst gefällig die Klappe. Nächstes Mal lass ich sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen, 30 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor."

Mitleidig sahen die Griffindors zu Harry, der am liebsten einen Deillusionierungszauber über sich gesprochen hätte.

"Und sie Mr. Weasley."

Erschrocken sah Ron zu ihm auf:

"Sie haben die Ehre das erste Praktikum in der Kita zu absolvieren, bei so vielen Weasels wie es hier schon gab, dürfte es ihnen nicht schwer sich um die Griffindor Babys zu kümmern."

"Entschuldigen sie Sir!"

"Warum wusste ich nur Miss Granger das sie mich gleich mit einer Frage beehren werden."

"Warum den Griffindor Babys? Sind die Kinder auch in Häuser unterteilt?"

"Sie haben es erfasst, sie können sich bestimmt vorstellen was für ein Spaß der Sprechende Hut hatte, und glauben sie mir wenn ich sage das die Slytherin Babys durch und durch böse sind."

"Ja, Sir."

"Und nun, schreiben sie mir ein Aufsatz über Jungfräulichkeit bei Männlein und Weiblein."

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, angefangen bei Snape der sich im Stillen dafür lobte das die Stunde doch gar nicht so schlecht lief, bis hin zu Hermine die sich nichts mehr wünschte als an Rons Stelle zu sein.

Am Ende der Stunde, flogen alle Aufsätze nach vorne auf´s Lehrerpult als sie zurückgepfiffen wurden:

"Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich von jedem eine Rolle Pergament."

Als Snape nicht weiterredete fragte Hermine ungeduldig:

"Und über welches Thema Professor?"

In diesem Moment passierte etwas Magisches, Hermine versank regelrecht in diesen Dunklen Augen, gespannt lauschte die Klasse Snape´s heiserer Stimme:

"Über ihre geheimen Phantasien. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

Wenn man Gedanken hören könnte hätte es in dieser Nacht einen Höllenlärm in Hogwarts gegeben.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Ron keinen Bissen runter. Er war schrecklich nervös:

"Kumpel was ist den los? Sei doch froh das du der erste bist. Dann hast du es hinter dir und außerdem hast du eine Woche keine Schule."

"Aber, stell dir doch mal vor, wenn mich einer mit so nem Hosenscheißer sieht, ich mach mich doch zum Gespött der Leute."

Mit unsicheren Schritten machte sich Ron auf den Weg in den Kita Turm, er drang ein fürchterliches Geschrei durch die Räume, und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht Reißaus zu nehmen. Die Räume waren außergewöhnlich, sie waren Griffindor Rot, mit riesigen Fenstern und voll mit Spielzeug. Im angrenzten Zimmer befand sich der Schlaf und Ruhe raum. Ron ging näher an das Spielzeug heran und bemerkte erstaunt das es nicht nur Muggel Zeugs gab wie Steckspiele und Puzzle, sondern auch kleine Drachen und sonstiges Getier, welche alle auf eine Handliche Größe geschrumpft waren.

Während sich Ron näher umsah, beäugten ihn die Kinder mit Argusaugen:

"Ah! Mister Weasley, endlich sind sie da. Wilkommen in der Hogwarts Kindertagesstätte, die wie ich sagen muss schon jetzt ein voller erfolg ist."

"Das freut mich Professor, aber wenn sie mir die Frage erlauben, was machen sie hier?"

"Ich begleite sie während ihres Praktikums. Wir können ja schließlich nicht alle Schüler ohne Hilfe auf die kleinen Loslassen, das wäre Chaos hochzehn."

"Ah! Ja"

"So.. ihre Aufgaben werden sein, Windelwechseln.."

Als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck musste sie Lachen:

"Schauen sie nicht so, stellen sie sich einfach vor das es ihr Kind wäre, und ihre Frau wird es Ihnen irgendwann danken, außerdem werden sie zusammen spazieren gehen, Spielen und Angebote durchführen. Und nun rein ins Getümmel, meine Nase sagt mir das einige sehr volle Windeln auf sie warten."

Da er sowieso keine Wahl hatte, fügte sich Ron bereitwillig in sein Schicksal und machte sich mit erhobenem Haupt an die Arbeit.

Beim Abendessen kam Ron aus dem Erzählen gar nicht mehr heraus, er war restlos begeistert:

"Leute es war einfach der Hammer, die Kids sind sooooo lieb, es war so einfach sie für die Spielsachen zu begeistern und auch das Wickeln war spaß ohne Ende. Die haben immer so vor sich hingebrabbelt und wir haben gelacht ohne Ende."

"Ron, langsam, vergiss aber das atmen nicht."

"Oh ja! Entschuldige, aber ich hatte ja erst so Angst und jetzt kann ich´s kaum mehr erwarten morgen weiterzumachen."

Und schon war er weg.

"War das grad Ron?" fragte ein erstaunter Fred.

"Ja, er ist noch etwas high vom Windeln schnüffeln."

"Keine Ahnung, aber ein bißchen Abwechselung wird ihm vor dem nächsten Quidditsch- Training gut tun."

Da hatte Ron aber mal einen tollen Tag, welche geheimen Phantasien unsere Lieblinge haben erfahrt ihr bald hier. Lasst mir doch noch ein paar Reviews hier, würd mich freuen…Liebe Grüße Christina


	4. Chapter 4

Aufsatz zum Thema:

_Meine geheimen Phantasien von Hermine Granger_

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, Meine Phantasien gehen sich einen feuchten Dreck an und wenn sie mir dafür 1000 Punkte abziehen, tun sie was sie nicht lassen können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Hermine Jane Granger. _

Hermine wusste das sie damit ein großes Risiko einging. Aber wie sollte sie ausgerechnet Snape begreiflich machen das sie sich vorstellte wie sie beide zusammen… Sie musste sich schütteln, er würde stocksauer sein, sie wahrscheinlich für immer nachsitzen lassen und bis zum Schluss quälen aber dass war ihr Ihre Privatsphäre wert. Schnell packte sie zusammen, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Aufsatz zum Thema:

_Meine geheimen Phantasien von Harry Potter_

_Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als mit Ihr, der einen für immer zusammen zu sein. Sie ist wunderschön, hat weiche Haut (Anspielung auf Rons und Harry Gespräch im Schlafraum) und strahlende Augen. Geküsst habe ich sie schon, wir wurden leider von Ihrem Bruder dabei erwischt. Ich möchte mich unsterblich in sie verlieben, unsere Liebe soll wachsen und gedeihen, sie soll für immer an meiner Seite sein. Unsere Kinder würden aussehen wie sie, und meinen Verstand haben. Wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen, ist es dieser Magische Moment der mich alles vergessen lässt, und mir versichert das sie die richtige ist. Bald werde ich sie fragen ob sie meine Frau werden will, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um sie glücklich zu machen und zu beschützen. Ihr soll es an nichts fehlen. Sie wird eine wunderschöne Braut sein, sie ist einfühlsam und hat einen starken Charakter. Unsere Leidenschaft füreinander brennt lichterloh, wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen denn ich möchte warten bis sie sich absolut sicher ist. Tag für Tag kommen wir uns näher, lernen und kennen. Ich schätze sie über alle maßen, sie ist meine Freundin, Zuhörerin und bald Ehefrau. Ich liebe sie, und sie mich. Keine sorge Professor, sie werden als erster eine Einladung zur Hochzeit bekommen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll Harry Potter_

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, las Harry noch mal über seinen Aufsatz, er wollte ihn Ginny noch kurz zeigen, denn es ging ja auch um sie, den Ring hatte er schon bekommen. Er war überrascht gewesen als ihn Dumbledore vor zwei tagen zum Gespräch zu sich bat.

"Ah! Harry, setz dich. Zitronenbonbon.?"

"Gerne."

"Du fragst dich bestimmt warum ich dich hergebeten habe, keine sorge du hast nichts angestellt."

Harry atmete tief durch:

"Ich habe bemerkt das du oft mit Miss Weasley zusammen bist, ist es denn etwas ernstes?"

"Professor, ich möchte sie jetzt nicht beleidigen, oder.."

"Aber du meinst das mich das nichts angeht." meinte er gutmütig.

"Eigentlich schon."

"Weißt du Harry, die erste Liebe kann so viel verändern, und sie reißt einen mit ohne das man es stoppen kann. Seid ihr denn Glücklich?"

Und schon wieder hat ihn der alte Mann reingelegt:

"Ja, ich liebe sie." so jetzt war´ s raus.

Nachdenklich stand Albus auf und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Schrank.

"Deine Mutter hat mir vor einigen Jahren etwas anvertraut, sie scheint geahnt zu haben das ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt und wollte dieses Stück in Sicherheit wissen."

Er reichte einem verdutzten Harry, die befand sich ein wunderschöner Ring, er hatte eine Goldfassung mit einem Grünen in Diamant form geschliffener Stein.

"Das ist der Ehering deiner Mutter, sie hat mir das versprechen abgenommen das ich ihn dir erst übergebe wenn es ernst werden sollte."

Gerührt, fixierte Harry den Ring:

"Vielen Vielen dank, es bedeutet mir soviel, ich war schon länger auf der Suche nach einem Ring, es war aber keiner Perfekt."

"Ich bin froh das ich dir helfen konnte, und vergiss nicht mich zur Hochzeit einzuladen."

"Keine Sorge, sie bekommen gleich nach Professor Snape die Einladung."

Wie Ginny auf den Heiratsantrag reagiert, und was Professor Snape zu den aufsätzen sagt… Bald geht´s weiter…Ich hab noch eine Suchmeldung, Dringend gesucht werden Review schreiber. Bitte meldet euch unter dem Button rechts Finderlohn gibt´s ganz viele Kalorienbomben. J))))))Liebe Grüße Christina


	5. Chapter 5

Seit Stunden brütete Severus über seinem Unterricht, er hatte keine Ahnung was er in Sexualkunde anbieten sollte und was nicht, einerseits konnte er seinen Schülern wie immer das Leben schwer machen andererseits hatte er schließlich auch einen ruf zu verlieren.

Grübelnd goss er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein, als ihm die Hausaufgabe einfiel, bei Potter konnte er sich gut vorstellen das er wohl total die Romantik Schiene fuhr, aber bei Miss- Know it all, war es schon schwieriger. Am liebsten hätte er sich sowieso an Kopf gefasst, wie konnte er auch nach den Phantasien seiner Schüler fragen, als ob ihn das etwas anginge. Nach einem weiteren Glas Whiskey kam er zu dem Schluss das er Alt wurde, und wohl mitten in der Mitlife- Crisis angekommen war.

Am nächsten Morgen machten Harry und Hermine auf den Weg zu Snape:

"Und Hermine was hast du für Phantasien." frotzelte Harry, da Hermine heute gut drauf war, beschloss sie ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern, blieb stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen:

"Weißt du Harry Schatz, ich wünsche mich nichts sehnlicher als eine Nacht mit dir zu verbringen."

Sie kam näher, blies ihm sanft ins Ohr:

" Und weißt du was?"

Harry war so geschockt, das er nur den Kopf schüttelte, und Hermine zum finalen Schlag ansetzte:

"Mal auf ihm zu Reiten wäre die absolute Krönung, er ist so lang und glatt. Ah! Das fühlt sich bestimmt wundervoll an."

Das war´s, Harry fiel mit einem Klatsch gegen die Wand und war weg:

"Ah!"

Hermine kringelte sich vor Lachen und ging fröhlich an ihren Platz. Kurze Zeit später kam ein sichtlich Blasser Harry, welcher immer noch bedenklich schwankte, und froh war als er endlich saß.

"Her… Hermine wie soll ich das jetzt sagen.

"Sie genoss es sichtlich wie er sich wand:

"Einfach gerade raus, ich weiß doch wie das ist."

"Ich mag dich, sogar sehr gerne, aber ich liebe doch Ginny."

Langsam bekam sie mitleid:

"Harry, nun mach mal langsam, erstens möchte ich gar nichts von dir. Ich mag dich aber mehr auch nicht, und zweitens auch wenn ich denke das du unten herum gut ausgestattet bist, ich meinte damit deinen Besen. Ich wollte schon immer mal auf ihm fliegen."

Harry fiel sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen, und er knuffte ihr spielerisch in die Seite:

"Danke, und eine bitte tu mir so was nie wieder an. Das überleb ich nicht."

"Heute, werden wir uns der Praxis des Kondom benutzens widmen."

Snape liebte diese erschrocknen Gesichter, er hatte heute das volle Programm vor:

"Aber zuerst bringen sie ihre Pergamente nach vorne, und danach schauen wir uns einen Film aus der Muggelwelt an." grinsend schaute er zu Hermine, die immer weiter in sich gerutscht war, sie konnte sich schon denken was er sich anschauen wollte.

Es war ja nicht so das sie noch nie etwas von Pornos gehört hatte, aber in der Schule ansehen. Oh mein Gott!Nachdem alle sich um den Projektor versammelt hatten, und die Pergamente sicher ins Snapes Tasche verstaut waren, fing die Folter an und 99% aller Schüler sahen zum ersten Mal einen Porno.

Während der anfang noch relativ harmlos war, es drehte sich um liebe, leid und übermut, wurde es zur mitte schon heißer und man sah immer längere Gesichter. Es folgte das übliche gestöhne und gejohle, als zum Höhepunkt der Film riss.

Man konnte nicht genau einordnen ob es ein erleichtertes oder ein qualvolles Stöhnen war, nur eines war sicher, es gab in dieser Stunde mehr Leute die mal kurz weg mussten als jemals war mit sich und der Welt überaus zufrieden, er schaute überall in erhitzte Schülergesichter, und musste bei dem Fluchtandrang fast lachen.

Als sich alles wieder beruhigt hat, ging es zum lustigen teil über, überall auf den Tischen erschienen Holz Dildos und Kondome. Einige der Schüler mussten sogar in Deckung gehen, denn keiner wollte erzählen das er vom Dildo K.O geht.

"So, jetzt kommt jeder einmal vor und zeigt uns seine Fingerfertigkeit. Mr. Potter warum beginnen wir nicht mit ihnen."

Hochrot machte sich Harry ans Werk:

"Gut, gut ihre Freundin wird sich wohl sicher fühlen können, aber wenn sie nicht schneller werden, fällt hier unten alles wieder zusammen."

"Ja Professor, ich werde es mir merken."

Nach den Jungs waren die Mädchen dran, Hermine ging als letzte nach vorne, flink fuhr sie das Kondom über und lächelte die Klasse an:

"Na, na Miss Granger da scheint jemand Erfahrung zu haben, ich bin schon gespannt darauf zu erfahren über was sie so phantasieren."

"Da werden sie eine Überraschung erleben."

"Ich denke, das wir uns diese mal ansehen können."

Fluks war das Pergament in Snapes Hand, als sein überhebliches Lächeln auf einmal gefror:

"So, die kleine Miss meint wohl, das sie was besseres sei. Gut, 30 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und Sie kommen heute Abend um Acht zum Nachsitzen. Wir werden schon sehen, wie lange sie mir wiederstehen können. VERSCHWINDEN SIE."

Hermine wurde zum Tagesgespräch. Sauer und geschafft ließ sie sich Abends in ihr Bett fallen, das war ja mal wieder typisch Schüler, tratschen bis zum geht nicht mehr. Pansy Parkinson hatte sie sogar gefragt wie Snape knutsch. Fluchend machte sie sich an die Hausaufgaben, um sich bis Acht abzulenken.

Ron hatte es da schon besser, er fühlte sich regelrecht beflügelt. Nach seinem Zweiten Tag, wusste er das es nicht mehr besser werden konnte, er wollte jetzt unbedingt Erzieher werden, diese Arbeit versprach Seelisches Glück und er wollte die Kinder nicht mehr missen. Während diesen Tagen hatte er McGonnagel viel besser kennengelernt. Sie war ganz locker, und erklärte ihm alles genau.

Sally, war drei und konnte ohne Punkt und Komma reden, sie hatte ihn heute regelrecht Löcher in Bauch gefragt. Sie sind heute quer durch Hogwarts spaziert, die Sprüche gingen ihm zwar gegen den Strich, aber die kleinen waren ihm wichtiger. Einige der Kids hatten sogar schon außergewöhnliche Magische Fertigkeiten gezeigt, z.B. hatte Ginger, eines der Bilderbücher so verhext das er tatsächlich von dem Hund fast gebissen worden wäre. Er erkannte sich selber fast nicht wieder, er wirkte ausgeglichener und glücklicher als nie zuvor.

Morgens um Sechs herrschte im großen Saal hektisches treiben, überall klapperten Schüsseln und Teller. Es wurde gelacht, gestritten und auf den letzten Drücker gelernt. Etwas abgehetzt kam Harry rein und setzte sich zu seiner Ginny, hier einen Heiratsantrag machen, was für eine Schnapsidee. Gerade als er sich schon anders entscheiden wollte kam ihm Dumbledore zu Hilfe:

"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen,Heute steht unser Schule ein großes Ereignis bevor, wie sie bestimmt alle wissen haben sich in den letzten Jahren viele Pärchen unter Ihnen gefunden. Eine dieser großen Liebe wird heute gekrönt werden. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley darf ich sie beide nach vorne bitten. "

In Ginny´s Kopf fing es an zu arbeiten, was sollte denn das jetzt Harry machte sich so seine Gedanken, eins war sicher, er würde Dumbledore höchstpersönlich den Hals um drehen. Er konnte den Alten Mann ja ganz gut leiden, aber wenn er sich mal wieder ungefragt einmischte, lebte er eindeutig gefährlich.

"Mr. Potter, bitte sie haben das Wort."

Alle Augen waren auf Harry und Ginny gerichtet:

"Ginny, meine Liebe, mein Leben und mein Glück, wir sind jetzt seid Zwei Jahren zusammen, es gab Höhen und Tiefen und beides haben wir mit Bravour gemeistert. Ich habe mich vom ersten Augenblick mit dir verbunden gefühlt, du bist schön, klug und hast eine umwerfende Ausstrahlung."

Harry sank auf ein Knie und hielt zitternd den Ring in seinen Fingern:

"Ginevra Weasley, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"

Ob Ginny Ja sagt oder schreiend davonrennt, und wie das nachsitzen verläuft erfahrt ihr im nächsten eine bitte hätte ich noch, das mit den Reviews … Leute das könnt ihr doch wohl noch etwas besser.. Oder!LG CHRISTINA


	6. Chapter 6

Ja, Ja, Ja endlich geht's weiter, die Prüfungen sind alles erfolgreich rum gebracht, und jetzt widme ich mich wieder voll und ganz unseren Lieblingen.

Ginny wusste nicht ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte, schlussendlich entschied sich dann für die dritte Variante und wurde zum lebenden Heuler. (Mit diesem Auftritt hätte sie Molly alle Ehre gemacht.)

"Harry James Potter, wie kannst du es wagen mir so eine Frage zu stellen, bist du denn von alles guten Geistern verlassen, fehlt dir denn jeder Sinn für Romantik."

Von mal zu mal wurde Ginny lauter und Harry dafür immer kleiner, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich aus dieser Oberpeinlichkeit rauszukommen, doch Ginny hatte sich erst warmgelaufen:

"Hab ich dir den gar nichts über Mädchen beigebracht, eine Frau will Romantik, Still und wenigstens Blumen und definitiv keinen Antrag vor der versammelten Schule. Außerdem bin ich erst 18, was soll ich den jetzt schon mit einem Mann, so sehr ich dich liebe, bevor du nicht ein Fünkchen Romantik in dich aufnimmst und wie ein Mann denkst, brauchst du mir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten."

Sprachs, und rauschte um wehenden Umhang durch die Halle davon.

"Tja, mein lieber Harry, das ist wohl nicht ganz nach deinen wünschen verlaufen."

Harry der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, schaute verdutzt zu Dumbledore:

"Wenn du einen Rat willst, lass ihr etwas Zeit, sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, und dann startest du einfach einen neuen versuch."

Der Rest des Tages war für Harry ein reiner Spießruten lauf, er konnte sich nirgends blicken lassen ohne das über ihn getuschelt oder gelacht wurde. Da hatte er sich ja wirklich was eingebrockt und Ginny ging ihm aus dem Weg, Ron sah ihn an als ob er ihn gleich köpfen würde, und Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg. Der einzige der ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte war Sirius, schnell kritzelte er einige Zeilen aufs Pergament und schickte Hedwig zum Grimauldplace.

_Hallo Sirius, _

_Ich brauche dringend deinen Rat, du hast doch schon Erfahrung mit den Frauen, kannst du mir nicht ein paar tipps geben! Ich habe heute die Sprichwörtliche Eule abgeschossen und Ginny tief verletzt. _

_BITTE BITTE. Wenn du mir nicht hilfst muss ich zu Snape und das möchtest du doch bestimmt nicht. _

_Dein verzweifelter Harry_

Hermines Tag war im vergleich zu ihren Freunden noch nicht zu Ende, zum wiederholten male schalte sie sich eine Komplette Idioten, sie schaffte es auch immer wieder sich in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu manövrieren. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker, stellte sie sich die grausamsten Strafen vor, dies reichte von Flubberwürmer quetschen (iiiii), bis zum putzen ohne Zauberstab, dabei wollte sie doch nur ihm endlich als Frau auffallen und nicht die kleine Streberin sein.

Auch Snape machte sich so seine Gedanken, Potters Gesicht war atemberaubend gewesen, da hatte es ihm die kleine Weasley ja endlich mal gezeigt. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen um nicht vor allen los zu lachen. Unfreiwillig hatte sie ihm damit auch den Stoff für seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde gegeben,

"WIE MACHE ICH EINER FRAU EINEN HEIRATSEINTRAG?",

das war einfach perfekt, er hatte zwar selbst keine Ahnung wie man so was machte, aber wofür gab es den Schüler. Für die kleine Miss Granger hat er sich was ganz besonderes ausgedacht, er war ja dafür bekannt das er sich nur selten an die Regeln hielt, ein kleiner Schluck Veritaserum würde da schon helfen.

"Kommen sie schon rein Miss Granger, ich habe nicht vor zu beißen."

Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit schon seit einigen Minuten wahrgenommen, in ihr herrschte ein hin und her, es war schon fast zu komisch.

"Setzen sie sich."

"Danke, ich stehe lieber."

"Miss Granger, wenn ich sage das sie sich setzten sollen, dann tuen sie es auch gefälligst."

Hermine konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, als sie sich widerwillig setzte.

"Sie wissen warum sie hier sind."

"Natürlich, sie konnte es ja wieder nicht lassen, sich in meine Angelegenheiten zu mischen."

Oh nein, Hermine halt die zu ihrer beider Überraschung fing Snape an zu Lachen:

"Granger sie wissen wirklich nicht was man aufhören muss, oder!"

"Warum fragen sie nicht einfach?"

"Gut, warum denken sie das mich ihre Phantasien nichts angehen? Und sagen sie jetzt nichts was sie später bereuen werden, und bevor sie antworten, trinken sie."

Auf ihren skeptischen Blick hin antworte er lächelnd:

"keine Sorge ist nur Tee."

Innerhalb Sekunden sah man wie das Veritaserum begann zu wirken:

"Also, ich warte immer noch auf ihre Antwort."

Beide lehnten sich entspannt zurück, und Hermine holte zu ihrem nächsten Schlag aus.

"Wissen sie Professor Snape, es ist gar nicht nett von ihnen einer Schülerin mit Veritaserum gefügig machen zu wollen."

"Woher wissen sie das?" fragte Snape mühsam beherrscht.

"Professor glauben sie wirklich das ich als klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts gehandelt werde und nicht merke wenn ich veritaserum zu mir nehme."

"Was haben sie getan Granger?"

"Denken sie doch mal nach, sie haben uns doch selber beigebracht das wir Veritaserum unschädlich machen wenn wir vorher auf einen Bezoar rum kauen."

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, wechselte Snapes Gesichtsfarbe von bleich zu einem ungesunden Griffindor Rot als es schlussendlich zum Knall kam:

"Verschwinden sie, Los raus hier."

Ohne hast machte erhob sich Hermine und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Tür, kurz bevor sie diese schloss drehte sie sich nochmals um und sagte lächelnd:

"Das nächste Mal Professor machen sie es mir etwas schwerer, das war erschreckend einfach."

An diesem Abend musste nicht nur eine Vase im Kerker ihr Leben lassen.

Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl das dieses Katz und Maus Spiel noch sehr interessant wird. Was sich unser allseits beliebter Tränke Mixer noch einfallen lässt und was Sirius für Frauen tipps hat, Montag geht's weiter. Den Kindergarten werde ich nur noch einzeln in den Fokus richten und mich mehr auf den Alltag und die Pairings richten. LG CHRISTINAAch ja, ich hoffe ihr findet den Review Button, er ist gar nicht schwer zu finden.


	7. Chapter 7

Einzig bei Ron lief es wie am Schnürrchen, heute war der letzte Tag seines Praktikums und McGonnagell sollte ihn benoten.

Während er im Bett lag und so nachdachte war ihm die Note nicht so wichtig, er wollte einfach noch mal Spaß mit den kleinen haben, auch hatte sich sein Berufswunsch grundlegend geändert, er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr vorstellen Auror zu werden, Professoren für Kleinkinderziehung wurden immer mehr gesucht und er brauchte dafür auch nur drei Ohnegleichen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stand er flott aus dem Bett auf und machte sich schnell auf den Weg in die Kita.

"Ah! Ron sie kommen gerade richtig, Ginger hat mal wieder die Bücher verzaubert und Tom spielt mit seinem Essen."

Ron freute sich, er war wieder voll in seinem Element.

Auch Harry war am grübeln, nachdem ihn Hedwig um Sechs aus dem Bett geklopft hat, las er immer wieder Sirius Brief durch. Er wusste ja das Sirius nichts anbrennen ließ, jedoch konnte er die Tipps bei Ginny mal gar nicht anwenden, er mochte sich auch nicht ausmalen was sie mit ihm anstellen würde sollte sie das erfahren. (Da war ihr auftritt als Heuler, noch harmlos dagegen.)

_Lieber Harry,_

_Du hast dir also endlich Ginny geschnappt, aber gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen, woher ich das weiß naja frag mal dein Lehrer in Sexualkunde wir haben uns Schlapp gelacht. Frauen muss man umgarnen, schenk ihr Blumen, mach ihr schöne Augen, und dann vernasch sie. :-)_

_Du kennst mich ja, ich mag die Frauen und mir kann nur selten eine widerstehen aber wenn es die wahre Liebe ist musst du schon selbst wissen was du machst. Du bist ein großer Junge und wirst das schon schaffen, und falls du Aufklärung in Sachen Sex brauchst, geh zu Severus, ich weiß er mag nicht so wirken, aber er hatte in jungen Jahren mächtig was in der Hose. Mach dir keine sorgen, Ginny wird sich bald wieder beruhigen. Lass es krachen _

_Sirius (Der Frauenversteher)_

Snape nach Aufklärung fragen, Sirius war garantiert besoffen gewesen als er diesen Brief schrieb. Was sollte er nur tun. Müßig machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Hermine war bester Laune endlich hatte sie es Snape mal gezeigt, sein Gesicht war Gold wert. Wenn sie ihn doch nur nicht so lieben würde. Jetzt musste sie aber aufpassen, Snape war nicht blöd und er würde weiter versuchen an ihre Phantasien zu kommen, sie musste zusehen das sie ihm immer ein Schritt voraus war, angefangen bei dem SK Unterricht heute.

Nach einem Ausgedehnten Frühstück machten sich Harry und Hermine auf den Weg in den Kerker, sie hatte heute SK mit Slytherin zusammen und man konnte sich vorstellen, das Snape heute nicht bester Laune war, und schon als er herein kam, war eine mächtige Negative Aura zu spüren.

"So meine Damen und Herrn, einige von ihnen denken also das sie meinen Unterricht nicht ernst nehmen müssen und mich für dumm verkaufen."

Betreten sahen die Schüler zu boden, nur Hermine sahen ihm offen in die Augen:

"Gut, sie werden sehen was sie davon haben, in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden werden entgegen meiner ersten Ankündigung, jetzt mal Praktische versuche gestartet, mal sehen wer sich als Knutschkönig usw. herausstellt."

Oh!Oh! Da hat sich Snape ja was ausgedacht, mal schauen wer gut Küssen kann und vor allem wer wen Küssen muss. Hihi da wird es noch einige Überraschungen geben. Konnte einfach nicht anders musste einfach heute noch weiter machen, hab grad ein richtigen Lauf. Ach ja, überlasst die Rechtschreibfehler mir, ich nehm sie gern zurück. LG CHRISTINA


	8. Chapter 8

Fassungslos starrten Slytherins und Griffindors ihre Fledermaus an und konnten kaum glauben was sie da gehört haben.  
>Knutschkönig und Praktische Übungen, schwirrten wirr in der Luft herum und jeder fragte sich wie dies konkret aussehen sollte.<p>

Snape liebte es seine Schüler zu schockieren, dies war für ihn noch das höchste der Gefühle, naja nicht zu vergleichen mit einem Orgasmus (welcher er zu seiner schmach eingestehen musste nur durch Handbetrieb bekam) aber doch schon nicht schlecht, seine Schüler so leiden zu sehen.  
>Zu dieser Zeit konnte er ja auch noch nicht wissen, das die "Handbetriebenen" Zeiten bald ein Ende haben würden.<br>"Und bevor sie fragen was der wehrte Herr Schulleiter dazu meint, dann kann ich ihnen versichern das er voll und ganz meiner Meinung ist, und sich genau wie ich auf dieses Experiment freut."

Man konnte förmlich Grangers Gesicht fallen sehen, ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, und ihre letzte Chance dieser Farce noch zu entgehen war dahin. Somit stand es 1:1 zwischen den Kontrahenten. Ein Strike auf ganzer Linie.

Er musste schwer mit sich kämpfen um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, während er sich an das Gespräch erinnerte.  
>Albus saß wie immer in seinem Büro und lutschte seine Zitronenbonbons, Severus wunderte sich wieder darüber, welche Mengen Albus täglich vertilgte, vielleicht hatte er auch deswegen diesem Experiment zugestimmt, er hatte ihm bei einem großzügigen Glas Wein seine Idee erörtert, und eigentlich damit gerechnet sofort eine Abfuhr zu bekommen.<br>Das dem nicht so war, lag erstens an seiner Überzeugungskraft und zweitens am Wein, er hatte extra einen Zitronenwein besorgt, um Albus etwas abzufüllen, und außerdem musste er ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit über das Projekt erfahren.  
>Wie sagt man doch so schön, "Was der Schulleiter nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß."<br>Hogwarts würde einen Sexualkunde unterricht erleben wie es ihn noch nie gab, geistig rieb er sich schon die Hände, ach wie sehr er seinen Job doch mochte.

Überraschenderweise war es jedoch nicht Granger die sich als erstes wieder fing, sondern Longbottom. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand:  
>"Ja, Mr. Longbottom"<br>"Pro… Professor, wie würde die Praxis den aussehen, wer muss den wen Küssen, wie bestimmen sie dass, ich würde es einfach gerne wissen."

Heute folgte ein Schock auf den anderen, und nicht wenige Schüler wünschte sich im Bett geblieben zu sein, oder auch einen kleinen Obliviate zu bekommen. Neville stellte freiwillig eine Frage, dies war eines der Ereignisse welche man sich im Kalender Rot einkreisen musste.

"Nicht schlecht Longbottom, der erste vernünftige Satz seit Jahren, 10 Punkte für Griffindor."  
>So jetzt glaubten sie endgültig das er verrückt geworden war, gab den Löwen Babys Punkte:<br>"Und um zu Ihrer Frage zurück zu kommen, ich habe hier für jeden eine Phiole mit dem Heart to Heart Trank…"  
>Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, nein nicht dieser Trank bitte nicht:<br>"Möchten sie meinen Ausführungen etwas ergänzen Miss Granger?"  
>"Professor dieser Trank ist schwarzmagisch, man muss ihn mit seinem Blut personalisieren, und wenn man ihn einmal genommen hat muss man der Versuchung auch erliegen, egal ob man will oder nicht."<br>"Sehr gut, sie wissen also bescheid, und warum sollte ich ihn nicht an ihnen ausprobieren?"  
>"Das fragen sie noch, der Trank nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Geschlechter unterschiede, also wenn der Trank z.B. mir suggeriert das ich Luna küssen soll, dann wird die Wirkung erst abgeschwächt, wenn ich dies dann auch getan habe."<br>Granger und eine andere Frau, naja warum nicht, er fand es zumindest äußerst erregend, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt Lovegood sein musste.  
>"Nach ihrer interessanten Ausführung würde ich jetzt gerne noch etwas erklären. Miss Granger hat im Grunde recht, sie müssen die Person Küssen welche in Ihrem Herzen erscheint."<br>Gebannt lauschte die Klassen seinen Ausführungen:  
>"Ich werde ihnen erst gar nicht sagen was passiert wen sie es nicht tun, Sie werden sich jetzt jeder einen Trank holen und sich setzen, des Weiteren lassen sie einen Tropfen ihres Blutes in den Trank fallen, wo er dann ihre Persönliche Farbe annimmt, sobald dies geschieht Trinken sie ihn und warten."<br>Hektisches treiben entstand, jeder außer Granger wollte diesen ominösen Trank nun ausprobieren Ron würde ihn später abholen.  
>Als sich alle schon gesetzt haben, ging sie langsam nach vorne und bekam von Snape die Phiole, dabei sahen sie sich fest in die Augen und zuckten bei der Berührung hektisch zusammen.<p>

Schnell ging sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit, und man sah nach wenigen Minuten schon viele Farben leuchten.  
>Harry hatte ein himmelblau, Dracos war Slytheringrün, Lunas Knallpink und Hermines war so Schwarz wie Snapes Umhänge.<br>Hermine war in Panik, Schwarz konnte unmöglich ihre Persönliche Farbe sein, sie verstand es nicht, und glaubte gleich ersticken zu müssen

"Vor ihnen erscheinen jetzt Pergamente mit einem großen Herzen darauf, dieses Symbolisiert ihr Herz. Sie werden diese leicht Schlagen sehen, erschrecken sie bitte nicht wenn es kurz aufhört, es wird keine Auswirkungen auf sie haben. Trinken sie nun die Phiole in einem Zug aus, und beobachten sie welcher Name in ihrem Herzen erscheint, danach werden sie wissen, an wessen Lippen sie nächste Woche hängen werden."

Diese Pointe konnte er sich einfach nicht nehmen lassen, jetzt wurde es erst richtig interessant.  
>Zu beginn geschah noch nichts, man hätte in der Klasse einen Stecknadel fallen hören, und dann ging alles ganz schnell.<br>Mehr und mehr Schüler keuchten auf und starrten auf ihr Herz. Viele konnte nicht glauben was sie dort zu sehen bekamen.  
>"So und damit es in diesem Praktischen Versuch keine Ungereimtheiten gibt, lesen sie einzeln das Ergebnis vor."<p>

Dies sah dann wie folgt aus:  
>Harry Potter- Ginny Weasley<br>Neville Longbottom- Luna Lovegood  
>Draco Malfoy- Ronald Weasley<p>

Mit solch interessanten Paarungen hatte er nicht gerechnet, jetzt fehlte nur noch Granger. Als sie auch nach mehrere Aufforderung nicht Antworte fuhr er sie an:  
>"Granger sind sie eingeschlafen oder was?"<br>"Nein Sir, ich war kurz in Gedanken."  
>"Wenn sie wieder da sind, könnte sie mir dann sagen wen sie knutschen dürfen, ihre Mitschüler würden auch gerne mal gehen." knurrte er ungeduldig.<br>Da sie nicht vorhatte sich oder den Professor bloß zu stellen, ging sie zum ihm nach vorne ans Pult und reichte ihm das Pergament.

So ihr Lieben, was da stand wird sich wohl jeder denken können, nur wie beide mit umgehen bleibt noch offen, ich hoffe das es euch auch diesmal gefallen hat, und ich freue mich sehr auf ein Paar Reviews. Damit ich weiß ob ich weitermachen soll.:.-))  
>Ganz Liebe Grüße<br>Christina


	9. Chapter 9

_Vielen Dank für euere tollen Reviews, macht weiter so :-), das erhöht doch gleich wieder die Motivation. So hier nun das nächste Kapitel._

**SEVERUS SNAPE**  
>In dicken Fetten Schwarzen Buchstaben, stand der Name in Hermines Herz.<p>

Schwarze Augen trafen auf Braune und ein leichtes Nicken deutete Hermine an sich wieder zu setzen.

"Da jetzt jeder seinen Partner hat, haben sie nun eine Woche Zeit Ihn/ Sie zu Küssen. Die Ergebnisse werden dann auf ihrem Pergament eingebrannt. Ich möchte das sie nichts überstürzen sondern sich Zeit nehmen und auf ihren "Partner" eingehen. Dies wird dann für die nächste Übung auch unerlässlich sein. Die Pergamente lassen sie hier, wir werden sie am nächsten Montag auswerten und jetzt verschwinden sie."

Schnell packten alle zusammen und stürmten aus dem Kerker:  
>"Miss Granger sie bleiben noch."<br>Als er sah das Harry auf Granger warten wollte schmiss er ihn mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ hochkant raus.  
>"Professor, das hätten sie wohl auch anders machen können."<br>"Wollen sie sich mit mir anlegen."  
>"Nein, Sir. Sie wollten mich sprechen."<br>"Sie können sich wohl denken, warum, wir haben ein Problem."

Hermine würde es wohl nicht gerade ein Problem nennen, sie dürfte endlich ihre Fledermaus küssen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, konnte sie es kaum erwarten:  
>"Warum den ein Problem, wir müssen uns nur Leidenschaftlich küssen und dann sind sie Frei."<p>

Dies war noch ein weiterer Punkt was den Trank so heimtückisch machte, man konnte sich nicht nur einfach so ein Küsschen geben sondern muss sich regelrecht verschlingen um die Versuchung zu erfüllen.

"Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, das sie unbedingt mich wollen."  
>"Wer sagt den das ich sie will, ich könnte mir schlimmeres vorstellen wie z.B. Filch oder Dumbledore."<br>Allein der Gedanke ließ Hermine sich schütteln.  
>"Sie müssen mich auch verstehen, sie als meine Schülerin und ich als ihr Lehrer dürfen nicht einfach so was miteinander anfangen."<p>

Hermines Augenbraue machte Snape bald Konkurrenz:  
>"Wollen wir den was Anfangen, Küssen sie mich doch einfach, dann haben wir´ s hinter uns."<br>Und danach vernaschen sie mich und bringen mich zum Schreien. Ihr Phantasie lief auf Hochtouren, sie stellte sich gerade vor wie sie Nackt auf Snapes Bett lag, und sich beide gegenseitig befriedigten. Oh Mann! Sie musste unbedingt wieder ihren Sevi benutzen.

"Granger wir sind immer noch im Kerker, stöhnen können sie draußen."  
>Knallrot wand sich Hermine ab.<br>"Lassen sie mich überlegen wie wir dies lösen und ich melde mich bei ihnen."

Oh gott, oh gott, oh gott, sie hatte gestöhnt. Hilfe wie peinlich ist das denn.

**"Halt doch einfach mal deine Fantasie im Zaum, träumt von Snape."**  
>"Ach halt doch die Klappe, was weißt du schon."<br>**"Ne ganze Menge Mädel, glaubst du es macht mir spaß, deine Heißen Phantasien zu sehen, es geht ja von…"**  
>"Ja, Ja ist schon gut. Aber was soll ich den Machen."<br>**"Benutz Sevi, der kann dich nicht verletzten und macht auch noch spaß, oder such dir einen Kerl, aber geht mir bitte nicht mehr auf den Geist."**  
>"Womit hab ich dich nur verdient."<p>

Inzwischen war Hermine in ihrem Bett angekommen, da Mittagszeit war, und alle in der Großen Halle sich die Bäuche vollschlugen zog Hermine sich aus und holte ihren Sevi, er war doch einfach der Beste.  
><strong>"Sein Gewissen kann man sich schließlich nicht aussuchen, oh ja, lass denn Sevi spielen. Ich brauchs dringend."<strong>  
>Dem konnte Hermine nur zustimmen, sie legte sich zurück und stöhnte.<p>

In der Großen Halle war natürlich das Knutschprojekt das große Thema, auch nachdem Ron sich den Trank abgeholt hatte und wusste wen er Küssen musste, ging es am Griffindor Tisch so laut zu wie noch nie.  
>"Na toll, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen, ich muss Malfoy Küssen. Oh Gott, nein ich bin in einem Alptraum gelandet."<br>Keiner bemitleidete Ron so wirklich, die meisten waren sowieso nur mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.  
>Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit wie er sich Ginny wieder nähern konnte, denn sie redete ja noch immer nicht mit ihm.<p>

Ginny wusste hingegen schon, das sie dazu auserkoren war Harry zu "erlösen", na da konnte er lange warten, ein boshaftes Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Hübschen Gesicht breit, sie würde ihn leiden lassen bis zur letzten Sekunde.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde der Siebte Jahrgang zusehends unruhiger. Bei allen waren die Symptome des Trankes deutlich zu sehen.

Neville traute sich noch weniger zu als sonst, Harry konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und verschwand immer öfters in Tagträumen, Hermine fühlte sich wie in den Wechseljahren ihr war durch und durch heiß, Luna war so komisch wie immer und Ron und Draco gingen sich geflissentlich aus dem Weg.  
>Keiner hatte sich wirklich getraut der Versuchung nachzugeben, doch sie wussten aber auch das es nicht mehr lange gut gehen würde, was ihnen auch Snape genüsslich in der nächsten Zaubertrank Stunde bestätigt hat.<br>"Ich wusste ja das der Hauptteil dieses Jahrgangs grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke ist, aber diese Doppelstunde war ja wohl wirklich unter alles Kanone. Konzentrieren sie sich gefälligst."

Mehr schlecht als recht schafften sie es die Stunde ohne größere Unfälle hinter sich zu bringen, doch als alle gehen wollten, hatte Snape noch etwas wichtiges zu sagen:  
>"Da sie wie ich hoffe, so langsam selbst einsehen dass sie so nicht weiter machen können, habe ich mir erlaubt dem Projekt etwas mehr Schwung zu verleihen."<br>Entsetzte Augenpaare sahen Snape an:  
>"Für jedes Paar, welches auf meiner Liste steht, habe ich den Raum der Wünsche reserviert. Sie werden in den nächsten drei Tagen bis zum Ende des Projekts, jeweils eine Eule erhalten und sich danach umgehend zum Raum der Wünsche begeben, die Gestaltung diesen überlasse ich ihnen."<br>Die Schüler wurden immer kleiner:  
>"Sie haben dann 30 Min Zeit ihrer Versuchung zu erliegen um schlimmerem zu entgehen, und nun wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß."<br>Als sich keiner rührte schrie er:  
>"Wollen sie hier übernachten, raus hier, da ist die Tür."<p>

Keine Stunde später während des Mittagessens flog eine Schwarze Eule direkt zu Neville, und landete würdevoll auf seinem Kopf.  
>Da die ganze Schule von diesem Projekt wusste, war es mucks Mäuschen still. Alle erwarteten nun das Neville total in Panik ausbrechen würde, doch er war ungewöhnlich ruhig, lächelte leicht, sagte der Eule das er verstanden hatte und stand auf.<br>Sprachlos wurde jeder seiner Schritte beobachtete, schnell ging er zum Ravenclaw Tisch, gab Luna einen Handkuss und führte sie erhobenen Hauptes aus der großen Halle.

Sekundenlang starten sie alle auf die Tür, bis sich Ron räusperte:  
>"Habt ihr das auch gerade gesehen, war das Neville?"<br>"Ich weiß nicht genau, ähm…"  
>Da keiner wusste was er sagen sollte, ließen sie es und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen.<p>

Im Raum der Wünsche waren Luna und Neville schon weiter, was keiner wusste war, das die beiden schon vor Zwei Tagen die Versuchung aufgelöst hatten und die Zeit hier nur als Zusatz sahen:  
>"Du bist wunderschön Luna, ich liebe dich so sehr."<br>"Ich dich auch Neville, du bist der Mann meines Lebens."  
>Danach waren keine Worte mehr nötig, beide waren in ihrer Leidenschaft gefangen, und ließen sich treiben. Es wurde eine lange und durchaus heiße halbe Stunde.<p>

Abends kam ein sichtlich mit sich zufriedener Neville zurück in den Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:  
>"Hey Nev, und wie war´s?"<br>"Hat sie dich rangelassen."  
>Dies und andere Sprüche konnten ihn nicht mehr erschüttern, er hatte ein neues Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen, so voller Liebe war er.<br>Cool drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um:  
>"Jungs, es war ein Strike auf ganzer Linie."<p>

Severus saß am Abend gemütlich vor seinem Kamin und schlürfte ein Glas Whiskey, auf seinem Schoß lag das Pergament von Neville.  
>Er konnte kaum glauben, wie souverän sich Longbottom heute Mittag verhalten hatte, da konnten sich einige seiner Schüler noch etwas davon abschneiden. Wenn er in Zaubertränke bloß auch so drauf wäre.<br>Auf dem Pergament erschien rechts unten eine kleine Zahl:  
>"Donnerwetter, Longbottom muss wohl ein Echter Hengst sein. Mal schauen was da noch kommt."<p>

In seinen eigenen Problem hatte er noch keine Lösung gefunden, er konnte schließlich nicht einfach mit einer Schülerin im Raum der Wünsche verschwinden.  
>"Severus, da hast du dir mal wieder richtig was eingebrockt."<br>Wenn er sich Granger so vorstellte, musste er schon zugeben das sie recht attraktiv war, und ihre Kurven waren auch nicht zu verachten.  
>Kopfschüttelnd goss er sich ein weiteres Glas ein und beschloss das diese Nacht der Whiskey seine beste Freundin sein würde.<p>

Ron war kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne, die Versuchung machte ihm immer mehr zu schaffen, bei jedem Flügelschlag oder Schuhuen einer Eule zuckte er zusammen und fegte dabei auch schon mal seine Frühstücksschüssel vom Tisch.

"Ron jetzt beruhig dich, du machst uns noch alle wahnsinnig." beschwerte sich ein müder Harry.  
>Er konnte ja verstehen das er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, und Malfoy Küssen, na ja, da konnte man sich auch schon besseres vorstellen, aber da muss er halt jetzt durch, und ich will nicht wissen was passiert wenn nicht.<br>Ginny machte es ihm ja auch nicht leicht, sie war in der einen Sekunde kalt wie Eis und in der anderen einfach heiß, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sie in den Raum der Wünsche kriegen sollte.

"Du hast gut Reden, musst ja nicht mit dem Frettchen knutschen. Ich kann nicht schlafen, Essen, geschweige denn Lernen, ich kann nicht mehr." kam es verzweifelt.  
>Doch es hörte ihm schon keiner mehr zu, denn die schon bekannte Schwarze Eule kam im Sturzflug herein geflogen und landete bei Ron in der Frühstücksschüssel.<p>

Mit Entsetzen beobachte Draco die Eule, er betete zu allen Göttern die er kannte das es nicht das Wiesel treffen würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Die Eule landete direkt in seinem Frühstück.  
>Das war´s sein Ruf war ruiniert, er konnte sich nirgends mehr sehen lassen und musste an sich halten, um nicht schnurstracks durch das Haupttor zu flüchten.<br>Zu seiner Ehrenrettung musste er sagen das es dem Wiesel auch nicht besser ging, er wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe in rasender Geschwindigkeit und konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden ob er jetzt hysterisch auflachen oder heulen sollte.  
>Er dagegen wusste das er nicht aufstehen würde, nein das würde er nicht tun, sollte Weaselby doch auf ihn zukommen.<p>

"Tut mir leid Ron."  
>"Das schaffst du schon, ist doch nur ein kleiner Kuss."<br>"Zeig ihm das du es kannst."  
>"Ist doch nur das Frettchen."<br>Von allen Seiten wurde Ron bemitleidet, so oft hatte er sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, doch nichts konnte an seine Fantasie heranreichen, es war einfach nur demütigend.  
>Verstohlen blickte er zu seinem Knutsch Partner, wenn er es sich so überlegte hätte es ihn auch schlimmer Treffen können.<br>"Bäh! Männerlippen igiiit."  
>"Los Ron, du musst gehen. Ihr habt nicht viel Zeit." schuppste ihn Mine an.<p>

Wie in Trance stand er auf, und ging in Richtung Ausgang, er sah nicht nach ob Blondie ihm folgte, er wollte es einfach nur hinter sich haben.

Draco wartete noch kurze Zeit und machte sich dann aus dem Staub.  
>"Weasley."<br>"Malfoy."  
>"Ähm…"<br>"Ähm…"  
>"Lass uns reingehen."<p>

Die Kulisse war atemberaubend, Ron hatte sich einen Dschungel gewünscht, mit üppigen Pflanzen, riesigen Blüten und einen wunderschönen Lagune.  
>"Nicht schlecht Weaselby, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."<br>"Ach halt die Klappe, was machen wir jetzt?"  
>"Ich bin doch nicht allwissend."<br>"Glaubst du ich. Du hast uns das eingebrockt Frettchen, und dafür solltest du auch gerade stehen."  
>Ron wurde so langsam richtig Wütend, er wäre jetzt sogar lieber in Wahrsagen als hier zu stehen.<br>"Komm lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, und danach nie wieder darüber reden."  
>"Glaubst du wirklich das ich dich jetzt Küsse, vergiss es. Ich ein Malfoy soll einen Blutsverräter abschlabbern du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle."<p>

Und so ging es Minutenlang weiter, beide wurden immer wütender und keiner achtete dabei auf die Uhrzeit.  
>Die halbe Stunde war in dem Moment fertig, als sich Ron und Draco in ein blondes frettchen und ein Rotes Wiesel verwandelten.<br>Sprachlos sahen sich die beiden an, und wurden sich in diesem Moment bewusst das sie versagt hatten. Das waren also die Konsequenzen von denen Snape gewarnt hatte.  
>Was nun…<p>

Severus Snape war gerade dabei mit den Erstklässlern den Magnetismus- Trank zu brauen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm die Stille zeriss.  
>"Was zum Teufel…"<br>Severus konnte sich gerade noch vor den Wildgewordenen Pergamenten ducken, die zu ihm geflogen kamen. Er konnte sich schon denken, wer den Alarm ausgelöst hatte.  
>Fauchend holte er sich einen Käfig, schmiss seine Schüler raus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den zwei Übeltätern.<p>

Währenddessen starten sich Ron und Draco immer noch ungläubig an. Er war ein Frettchen, verdammt noch mal was hatte sich Onkel Severus dabei nur gedacht, ausgerechnet ein Frettchen.  
>Wenigstens sah er noch besser aus als das Wiesel.<br>Die ganze Situation war einfach zum Todlachen.

Ron wäre Frettchen am liebsten an den Blonden Hals gesprungen, der fand die Situation auch noch Komisch, habt ihr schon mal ein Frettchen lachen sehen, ich kann euch sagen, es ist nicht schön. Gleich würde er ihm das Lachen weg putzen. Aarrghhh, der Tag konnte doch nur noch besser werden.

Severus rauschte durch die Gänge, bis er vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand. Gut das er ihn so eingestellt hatte das er jederzeit zutritt bekam und fand sich mitten im Dschungel wieder, na das passte ja.  
>"Weasley, Malfoy. Wo sind sie?"<br>Er sah sich um, und entdeckt zwei kleine Tiere auf sich zukommen, bei dem Anblick konnte er sich das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
>"Warum wusste ich das sie beide mir noch Schwierigkeiten machen würden, sie werden mir bestimmt zustimmen das ich sie öfters vor den Konsequenzen gewarnt habe, und doch mussten sie es unbedingt austesten."<br>Beide sahen beschämt zu Boden.  
>"So meine Herrn, rein mit ihnen in den Käfig, sie werden die anderen Schüler hoffentlich davon abhalten das gleiche zu tun."<br>Frettchen und Wiesel wollten beide nicht noch mehr ärger machen und gehorchten.

Die 2 Stunden im Käfig war für beide der Horror, man konnte sich kaum bewegen und beide mussten dringend mal. (Ja, wer nicht hören will)

In der nächsten Zaubertrank Stunde wunderten sich die Slytherins und Griffindors das Ron und Draco nicht da waren.  
>"Mine, weißt du wo er steckt, die Zeit ist doch schon um."<br>"Keine Ahnung Harry, er war auch nicht beim Mittagessen, vielleicht weiß Snape ja was."

"So meine Damen und Herrn, bevor wir mit dem Brauen anfangen, haben wir noch was zu klären. Sie haben sich bestimmt gewundert das zwei ihrer Kameraden fehlen. Die Herrn Malfoy und Weasley haben es vorgezogen sich der Versuchung zu widersetzen und die Konsequenzen auszuprobieren."  
>"Oh! Nein."<br>"Sie sagen es Miss Granger."  
>"Und wo sind die beiden Deppen jetzt?"<br>Zur Verwunderung aller ging Snape zu seinem Tisch und machte die Klappe des Käfigs auf.  
>"Wenn ich bitten dürfte, Klasse darf ich ihnen Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Weasley vorstellen. Wer, wer ist können sie sich wohl denken."<br>"Nicht war."  
>"Ich versichere ihnen Potter, es ist war."<br>Und dann gab es kein halten mehr, die Schüler hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.

"Denken sie daran, das ihnen das auch drohen kann, ich habe keine Ahnung in welches Tier sie sich verwandeln. Aber lassen sie sich eines gesagt sein, ich kann auf einen Zoo voller Schüler definitiv verzichten. "

"Professor, und wie verwandeln sie sich denn wieder zurück?"  
>"Tja, Granger das ist eine berechtigte Frage, die beiden können sich nur zurückverwandeln wenn sie beide beschließen der Versuchung nachzugeben, und nicht vorher. So wollte der Erschaffer des Tranks sicherstellen das keiner der Versuchung entgeht."<p>

"Ich werde die werten Herrn in ihre Obhut geben, mir egal wer sich um die beiden kümmert, ich möchte sie nur los haben."

Da sich beide bis zum Ende des Unterrichts nicht entscheiden konnten, sich doch zu Knutschen, ging Malfoy mit Zabini zu den Slytherins und Ron zu den Griffindors.  
>Keiner der beiden schlief gut in dieser Nacht, und da sie nicht ewig so bleiben wollten verkrümelten sich beide am nächsten Tag in eine Ecke und verwandelten sich vor dem Finalen Kuss zurück.<br>Es wurde außer im Unterricht nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren.

Zufrieden schlürfte Severus an seinem Whiskey, vor ihm lagen Weasleys und Malfoys Pergamente, und genau wie bei Longbottom erschienen die Zahlen.  
>"Was für Angsthasen, urkomisch. Mal schauen wie sich Potter schlägt."<p>

_Na da haben es die Zwei mal wieder geschafft. Hoffe das euch die Handlung gefallen hat. Mal schauen ob ich bis Morgen Ginny und Harry fertig bekomme. Und dann kommen euere Lieblinge. _  
><em>Seid gespannt. Freu mich wieder auf ganz viele Reviews. <em>  
><em>GLG CHRISTINA <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielen Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews, macht weiter so :-), das erhöht doch gleich wieder die Motivation. Da ich grad nen Lauf hab geht´s heut schon weiter :)  
><em>

Ginny wusste das nun sie bald dran glauben musste. Alle Schüler außer Harry und Hermine waren schon im Raum der Wünsche gewesen.  
>Bis jetzt hatte es jeder geschafft, auch deshalb weil keiner Ron und Malfoy ins Tierreich folgen wollte.<br>Es waren anderthalb Wochen seit Harrys versautem Heiratsantrag vergangen und beide waren sich noch nicht wirklich wieder näher gekommen.  
>Sie wollte es ihm so richtig heimzahlen, und dafür war das Projekt perfekt, ja sie hatte schon bemerkt das Harry unter dem Trank litt und sie lieber heute als morgen küssen wollte, doch Frau musste sich ja auch nicht alles bieten lassen.<br>Sie liebte Harry, aber sie war auch die Tochter von Molly, und wie jeder wusste legte man sich nicht mit ihr an.  
>Ihr Blick fiel auf das Quidditsch Bild von ihr und Harry, als ihr die Perfekte Idee einfiel:<br>"Harry, Harry, Harry, wir werden viel spaß miteinander haben."

Da am nächsten Tag Samstag war, hatte Ginny viel Zeit um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, sie machte sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in den Kerker.  
>Sie brauchte um erfolgreich zu sein, die Hilfe von Professor Snape.<p>

Bevor sie der Mut verließ klopfte sie:  
>"Herein."<br>"Guten Morgen Professor. Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung."  
>"Die kleine Miss Weasley, was ist so wichtig das sie mich an einem schönen Samstag morgen stören." seine Stimme triefte nur so vor lauter Sarkasmus.<br>Sie beschloss sich nicht davon beirren zu lassen:  
>"Es geht um ihr Projekt, ich weiß das Harry als nächstes dran ist und wollte sie bitten den Raum der Wünsche außen vor zu lassen."<br>"Wollen sie ihn etwas in der Großen Halle vor den Schülern abschlecken."

Er machte es einem wirklich schwer heute morgen:  
>"Wie sie sich bestimmt erinnern, hat mich Harry vor kurzem ziemlich bloß gestellt und dafür möchte ich es ihm gerne ein bißchen schwerer machen mich "abzuschlecken" wie sie es nennen."<br>"Eine Weasley auf Rache tripp, das muss ich mir merken. Und wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt?."  
>"Quidditsch."<br>"Quidditsch, und weiter"  
>"Ich möchte mit Harry um den Kuss spielen, wenn er mich beim Quidditsch schlägt Küsse ich ihn und wenn er verliert, Küsse ich ihn auch. Letzteres muss er aber nicht wissen, ich lasse ihn gerne noch etwas schwitzen."<br>Die darauffolgende Stille, war fast greifbar, als Snape anfing zu lachen.  
>Fassungslos starrte Ginny ihren Lehrer an und fiel in das Lachen mit ein:<br>"Erinnern sich mich daran Miss Weasley, das ich mich niemals mit ihnen oder Molly anlege, er kann nur schief gehen."  
>Ja keiner möchte sich mit meiner Mutter anlegen, und besonders wenn sie zur Hochform anlief, verkroch man sich lieber.<br>"Gut, ich werde ihnen helfen."  
>Das ging ja leichter als ich dachte, wunderte sich Ginny.<br>Er zog ein Pergament hervor, kritzelte schnell was drauf und verschloss es magisch."  
>"Hier, sie können das Quidditschfeld morgen nutzen, Mr. Potter bekommt seine Eule nach dem Frühstück."<br>"Vielen Dank Professor, sie werden es nicht bereuen."  
>"Und jetzt verschwinden sie, ich möchte meinen Samstag genießen."<br>Schnell stand Ginny auf, als sie kurz vor der Tür nochmals halt machte, erreichte Snapes Augenbraue ungeahnte höhen:  
>"Ist noch etwas?"<br>"Sie werden das wohl nicht gerne hören, aber Lachen sie mal öfters, es steht Ihnen."  
>Und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war sie weg.<p>

"Sie werden das wohl nicht gerne hören, aber Lachen sie mal öfters, es steht Ihnen."  
>Immer noch sprachlos, starrte Severus auf die Tür. Woher wollte sie wissen das er nicht öfters lacht.<br>**"Ach, Severus das weißt du doch, sie kennt dich nur als kleines Ekel."**  
>Ja und ich bin schließlich Lehrer, stell dich doch mal vor ich würde anfangen in der Schule mit einem Lächeln herumzuwandeln.<br>**"Hihi! Ich lach mich schief, die Schüler würden reihenweise umfallen."**  
>Siehst du.<br>**"Ja, nicht grantig werden. Und was macht dein kleines Granger Problem?"**  
>Mein "Granger Problem" ist gelöst. Die kleine wird sich noch umgucken.<br>**"Aha."**  
>Mehr willst du nicht wissen?<br>**"Ich bin dein Gewissen, ich weiß alles."**  
>Angeber.<p>

Harry hatte sich an den See zurückgezogen. Panisch verfolgte er alle Eulen denen er begegnete und hatte dadurch keine ruhige Minute mehr.  
>Er wusste nicht wie Ginny reagieren würde, wenn er sie in den Raum der Wünsche bat, was er hoffen konnte war das sie keine Zicken machte.<br>Was machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken, es konnte doch nur schief gehen.  
>Es gab nur eines was er mit Gewissheit wusste, er und Ginny würden das Schulgespräch für die nächsten Wochen sein.<p>

Und so endete ein Gedankenvoller Samstag.  
>Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war im Schloss deutlich zu spüren.<p>

Severus hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen dass außer plan mäßige Spiel so zu verkünden das Potter nichts davon mit bekam. So ein groß Ereignis konnte man ja schließlich nicht vor der Schülerschaft geheim halten. (Severus hat mal wieder ne LogikJ)

Während des Frühstücks, kam dann auch die große Schwarze Eule auf Harry zu geflogen und landete wie auch bei den anderen auf seinem Kopf.  
>Völlig erschrocken, schlug Harry nach dem Tier, was ihm aber nur ein Biss ins Ohr einbrachte und einen bösen Blick von Professor Snape.<br>Schnell entschuldigte er sich, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und suchte die Halle nach Ginny ab.

Die gesuchte war in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Weg zum Quidditsch Feld, sie hätte Snape den Hals um drehen können, ladet die ganze Schule zum Spiel ein. Gott, wie peinlich.  
>Die Ränge waren in den üblichen Farben schon gut gefüllt, und es fehlte auch nicht an den passenden Sprüchen, hier ein Auszug davon:<br>Seamus: "Na Ginny, müssen wir uns auf was heißes gefasst machen?"  
>Dean: "Heißer Ritt heute, was?"<br>Luna: "Pass auf Ginny, das du nicht in die Nargel fliegst! Die mögen das nicht so!"

Und während sich Ginny, am liebsten verkrochen hätte, sah sich Harry immer noch um:  
>"Leute wisst ihr wo Ginny ist? Ich kann sie nicht finden."<br>Verlegen sahen sich Hermine und Ron an:  
>"Was ist los?"<br>"Ahm.. Harry, Ginny ist auf dem Quidditschfeld."  
>"Ok, Danke dann hol ich sie gleich."<br>Harry war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als ihn Hermine zurückrief:  
>"Warte, du weist gar nichts davon, oder?"<br>Langsam wurde es ihm zu Bund, er hatte nur ne halbe Stunde Zeit und seine Freunde sprachen in Rätseln:  
>"Was soll ich den wissen, Hermine ich muss los, die Zeit läuft."<br>Ron der fertig war mit Essen, kam dazu:  
>"Hey Mann, Ginny hat von Snape das Quidditschfeld bekommen, du musst nicht in den Raum der Wünsche."<br>Jetzt war er vollends verwirrt:  
>"Die ganze Schule weiß davon, Ginny möchte sich für den Antrag revanchieren, du sollst mit ihr um den Kuss spielen."<br>Er konnte das gehörte kaum glauben:  
>"Nein."<br>"Doch Harry, du hast es ziemlich vergeigt. Und jetzt bekommst du die Quittung." sagte ein vollgefressener Ron.  
>"Ah! Da sind sie ja Potter. Kommen sie, Miss Weasley wartet. Ich freu mich darauf sie untergehen zu sehen."<br>Snape zwinkerte Hermine noch kurz zu, und verschwand.  
>"Komm Harry, du schaffst das, du bist der beste Sucher der Schule, Ginny steckst du locker in die Tasche."<br>Ron Zuversicht hätte er gerne.

Die ganze Schule wartete auf Harry und Ginny, laute POTTER auf der einen und WEASLEY auf der anderen heizten die Atmosphäre noch weiter an.  
>Überraschender Weise, war nicht wie üblich Dean am Mikrophon sondern Severus Snape:<p>

"Herzlich willkommen, zum Spiel des Jahres, Potter gegen Weasley. Wie sie wissen geht es um das Projekt der Abschlussklasse. Wir werden erleben wie das Balz verhalten der Menschen, einem im Weg stehen kann. Lassen sie uns alle hoffen das Potter so schlau ist und seinen Antrag nicht wiederholt, denn ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen was Miss Weasley ihm dann antut."

Hermine und Ron waren empört und doch gleichzeitig belustigt, ja wie sagt man bei den Muggeln:  
>"WER DEN SCHADEN HAT, BRAUCHT FÜR DEN SPOTT NICHT ZU SORGEN."(oder so irgendwieJ)<p>

Im Vorbereitungszelt, machte sich ein sichtlich geknickter Harry fertig:  
>"Ginny, müssen wir uns so bloßstellen, wir hätten doch auch reden können." es sollte ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch sein diese Farce zu beenden.<br>"Du hast es verbockt Harry, ich kann mir doch nicht alles gefallen lassen und ja ich bin sauer. Du hast mich vor der ganzen Schule zur Idiotin gemacht."  
>"Es tut mir leid, ich dachte du würdest dich freuen."<br>"Ich weiß das du es nicht böse gemeint hast, aber Strafe muss sein. Ach ja, und die Schule hat Snape eingeladen, nicht ich. Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen."

Hand in Hand gingen sie aufs Feld.

Ein Ohrenbetäubender Applaus ertönte:  
>"Meine Damen und Herrn, die Protagonisten. Sind die Regeln klar."<br>Beide nickten.  
>"Wer als erstes 50 Punkte hat, und den Schnatz fängt hat gewonnen. Also Potter lassen sie ihren Besen wackeln, der erlösende Kuss gibt's heute nicht umsonst.<br>Geben sie sich die Hände."

"Noch letzte Worte Potter."  
>"Zieh dich warm an Weasley." Jetzt war auch in Harry der Ehrgeiz geweckt worden.<p>

"LOS GEHT'S"

"Weasley am Quaffel, Potter weicht dem Klatscher aus, Wealsey ist nicht aufzuhalten, zielt und daneben."

"Elende Klatscher. Ich krieg dich Potter." murrte Ginny.

"Potter, Potter am Quaffel, er zieht davon, er fliegt rechts, nein links. Gott ist der Schnell. Der Feuerblitz 2011, der beste Besen der Welt." Severus war begeistert.  
>"Severus konzentriert dich aufs Spiel", holte ihn ein Zitronenkuchen essender Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken zurück.<p>

"Ah Ja, Potter zielt und Tooooorrrr. 10-0"  
>Und so wechselten sich beide ab, die Ränge tobten, und Severus lief sich langsam warm.<p>

"Kommen sie Potter ist das alles was sie drauf haben, Weasley vernascht sie ja zum Frühstück. Zeigen sie ihr wer der Boss ist."  
>Snapes Sprüche sorgten reihenweise für Lacher, auch wenn sie wussten das dies eine Ausnahme war Snape so locker zu erleben, man freute sich auch mal seine Menschliche Seite zu sehen, was ihn für eine bestimmte Griffindor noch attraktiver machte.<p>

"Sie haben noch genau 6 Minuten, dann werden wir Tier Quidditsch a la Frettchen und Wiesel erleben."

Die angesprochenen wurden Hochrot und verschwanden in der Menge, keiner von Ihnen wollte freiwillig an das erlebte erinnert werden.

"Weasley hat den Schnatz entdeckt, Potter fliegt hinterher, beide fliegen am Limit."  
>Sie holten das letzte aus ihren Besen raus, da ging Ginny in den Sturzflug.<br>Harry war zu geschockt um gleich zu folgen:

"Potter hängt wie ein Nasser Sack in der Luft, na die Luft ausgegangen."

Harry sah nur noch wie Ginny den Schnatz fing:  
>"Weasley, hat den Schnatz. 150 Punkte für Griffindor."<p>

"WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY"  
>Die Weasley Chöre wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören, beide landeten in der Mitte des Feldes und standen sich gegenüber.<br>"Ginny du warst klasse, ich bin stolz auf dich."  
>"Du bist stolz auf mich?"<br>"Ja, ich liebe dich seit heute nur noch mehr. Du bist die Frau meines Lebens. Ich werde dich in Zukunft so respektieren wie es sich gehört."  
>"Und zwar:"<br>"Als erwachsene Frau, und als meine Lebensgefährtin."  
>Und dann küssten sie sich endlich. Es wurde ein Kuss voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, alles war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vergeben und vergessen.<br>Die Schüler und Lehrer applaudierten.

Zwei weitere Pergamente flogen auf die Lehrer Ränge zu Snape und auch hier erschienen die Liebeszahlen (Erklärung folgt im übernächsten Kapitel).  
>"Na geht doch."<br>Snape sah zu Hermine.  
>Morgen, Morgen würde es soweit sein.<p>

_Hermine hatte kaum ein Auge zugetan, heute würde es endlich geschehen, in wenigen Stunden war sie nicht mehr Hermine Granger sondern Mrs Hermine Snape. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, so viele Höhen und Tiefen mussten sie überwinden und jetzt würden sie zusammen glücklich werden. _

_Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ sie inne halten, sie besah sich in ihrem weißen Seidenkleid, es hatte eine enge Korsage, welche über und über mit Pailetten und Smaragden verziert waren, ihre Brüste kamen hervorragen zur Geltung was ja für die Hochzeitsnacht nicht ganz unwichtig war._  
><em>Dazu hatte sie eine lange Schleppe, und eine wunderschöne Blüte im Haar, es war alles perfekt. Schnell zog sie sich das Strumpfband über und machte sich an der Hand ihres Vaters auf den Weg in die Große Halle. <em>

_Severus saß mit Albus in seinem geliebten Kerker und kämpfte mit seiner Kravatte:_  
><em>"Blödes Mistding, da bricht man sich ja die Finger."<em>  
><em>"Severus, wer hätte gedacht das du jemals heiratest." Sinnierte Albus.<em>  
><em>Nachdem er endlich den Kampf mit seiner Kravatte gewonnen hat, holte er sich schnell ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und trank ihn auf Ex:<em>  
><em>"Glaubst du ich, hättest du mir vor 10 Jahren gesagt das ich mal Granger eheliche, hätte ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext."<em>  
><em>"War dein Sexualkunde unterricht ja doch nicht ganz umsonst."<em>  
><em>"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Das war die Peinlichkeit hoch zehn."<em>  
><em>Leise lachend machten sich beide auf den Weg zur Trauung.<em>

_Überglücklich schritt sie in die Große Halle. Diese war genau wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte in Weiß und Zartrose gehalten, überall hingen große Blumen Bouquets an der Seite, es gab viele Tücher und . einen wunderschönen Sommerhimmel. Die Haustische waren kleinen runden Tischen gewichen, an denen die Hochzeitsgäste die Trauung verfolgen konnten. _

_Severus stockte der Atem, Gott Sie war wunderschön, und Sie gehörte ihm. Seine zukünftige Frau und Mutter seiner Kinder. _

_Hermine war in der Mitte des Ganges angekommen als sie ein heftiges Beben erschütterte. Verzweifelt wollte sie nach ihrem Severus greifen, doch alle lachten nur. _  
><em>Sie schrie und schrie, doch niemand wollte ihr helfen. Immer weiter entfernte sie sich, alles wurde verschwommen.<em>

"Hermine."  
>"Erde an Hermine"<br>Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Es war alles wie immer, laute Schüler, klappernde Tassen und keine Hochzeit.  
>Entäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, es war so wunderschön gewesen, und er hatte so toll in seinem Anzug ausgesehen, zum vernaschen heiß.<br>"Oh Man! Hermine es wird Zeit das du dran kommst, du warst grade total weggetreten." lachte ein sichtlich befriedigter Harry.  
>"Ach halt die Klappe." murrte es aus einem Berg von Haaren.<br>"Du hast uns immer noch nicht verraten wer der glückliche ist." schmatzte Ron.  
>"Weil es euch einfach auch nichts angeht, ich muss euch schließlich nicht alles auf die Nase binden."<br>"Ganz ruhig Mine, wir wollten doch nur nett sein."  
>Gerade als sie explodieren wollte, hörte man ein lautes Shuhuen, die schon bekannte Eule machte sich schnurr stracks auf den Weg zu Hermine und landete mit großer Würde auf ihrem Arm.<br>Starr sah sie der Eule in die Augen, als sie den Brief entdeckte. Schnell band sie ihn ab, streichelte ihr über den Kopf und ließ sie gehen.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie das Pergament:

KOMMEN SIE IN NACH DEM FRÜHSTÜCK UNAUFFÄLIG IN DEN RAUM DER WÜNSCHE, SIE SIND FÜR DEN RESTLICHEN TAG ENTSCHULDIGT. WIR MÜSSEN UNSER KLEINES PROBLEM BESEITIGEN.  
>UND KEIN MUCKS ZU POTTER UND WEASLEY.<p>

S.S

PS: DAS PERGAMENT WIRD SICH NACH DEM LESEN SELBST ZERSTÖREN ALSO WENN SIE SICH NICHT DIE FINGER VERBRENNEN WOLLEN LASSEN SIE BESSER JETZT LOS.

Und schon ging das Pergament in Flammen auf. Das war doch mal wieder typisch Snape, er befielt und ich muss springen.  
>"Na da hat sich ja jemand besonders mühe gegeben, wie romantisch. Du hast es gut Hermine, hast dir einen echten Romantiker geangelt."<br>Luna kicherte als sie Hermine´s Gesicht sah.  
>"Leute ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns heut Abend wieder." Sie wartete die Antwort ihrer verblüfften Freunde gar nicht erst ab, sondern rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Mädchen- Klo, überprüfte ihr aussehen und kam genau zwei Minuten vor Ablauf der Frist vor dem Raum der Wünsche an.<p>

Während sich Hermine noch kurz sammeln musste, legte Severus letzte Hand an die Dekoration. Er hatte alles perfekt geplant, es musste so klappen den eine andere Chance sah er nicht aus diesem (Schlamassel) rauszukommen. Die kleine Granger würde sich noch wundern. 

Leise klopfte Hermine an die Tür und trat ein.  
>Staunend sah sie sich um, Snape hatte die perfekte Illusion einer einsamen Insel erschaffen, überall weißer Sand und ein Palmen und Blumenmeer in den schönsten Farben. Sie fühlte sich sofort heimisch.<br>Dieses Gefühl hielt dann auch nur so lange an, bis sie Severus entdeckte. Wie üblich trug er seine Fledermaus Aufmachung und machte ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. (Wann macht er das nichtJ)

Er hätte sich in Hintern treten können, sie passte so wunderbar hierher, eine wunderschöne Frau, ja sie war durchaus eine Frau und kein Kind mehr. Sie hatte Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen und wusste, auch wenn sie dies unbewusst tat ihren Körper in Szene zu setzen.

"Wenigstens sind sie pünktlich."  
>"Ich möchte sie schließlich nicht verärgern."<br>"Ein wunder, sie sind ja eigentlich dafür bekannt, mich bis zur explosion zu reizen." kam es zuckersüß von Severus.  
>"Ich wusste gar nicht das sie so auf Strand Romantik stehen."<br>"Werden sie nicht frech, Miss Granger, sie wollen schließlich nicht als Tierchen enden."  
>"Welches Tierchen, würde ich ihrer Meinung nach den sein?"<br>"Eine kleine süße Mieze Katze."

_PFUI, AUS, SEVERUS WAS DENKST DU DIR EIGENTLICH, BLEIB IMMER BEI DEM PLAN. _  
><em>TTTIIIIIIIEEEEFFF DURCHATMEN.<em>

"Ich meinte natürlich eine Raubkatze, die jedem der sie zähmen will, die Augen auskratzt."

_DU GEHÖRST DEFINITIV INS ST. MUNGOS._

Lachend schenkte sich Hermine einen Feuerwhiskey ein, und setzte sich zu Sevi auf die Hängematte:  
>"Solange sie nicht verlangen das ich anfange zu schnurren, kann ich alles sein was sie wollen."<p>

Es war schwer ihr zu wiederstehen, sie roch nach Orangen und Rosen, eine eigentümliche Mixtur, aber dafür höchst erregend.  
>"Der Whiskey ist ihnen wohl zu Kopf gestiegen. Ich denke wir sollten langsam zum Hauptteil unseres Treffens kommen."<br>Schnell brachte sie wieder etwas mehr Distanz zwischen sich und Severus, und setzte sich in die Hängematte gegenüber:  
>"Und wie haben sie sich dies vorgestellt? Sollen wir uns zusammen im Sand wälzen, oder was sagt ihnen ihr Gewissen."<p>

_DEIN GEWISSEN HAT HIER GERADE EIN HAUFEN SPAß, IHR SEID WIE ZWEI SCHLANGEN DIE SICH UMZINGELN. '_  
><em>BIN DOCH MAL GESPANNT DRAUF WIE SIE AUF DEIN PLAN REAGIERT. WENN DEIN LEBEN IMMER SO INTERESSANT IST, WERDE ICH IN ZUKUNFT AUF KINOABENDE VERZICHTEN. <em>  
><em>JETZT FEHLT NUR NOCH POPCORN UND EIN BUTTERBIER,DANN IST DER ABEND PERFEKT.<em>

"Lassen sie mein Gewissen mal meine Sorge sein, ich kann ihnen versichern das dies sich köstlich amüsiert."  
>"Na dann bin ich aber beruhigt."<p>

"Nun werde ich mich verabschieden, ich habe schließlich noch zu tun." erhob sich Severus.  
>Verwirrt sah sie zu ihrem Professor:<br>"Entschuldigen sie, aber wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, besteht die Aufgabe doch darin sich zu küssen."  
>"Das haben sie schon richtig verstanden."<br>"Und wie soll ich mich alleine Küssen?"  
>"Sie sind doch so schlau Hermine, fällt ihnen die Lösung wirklich nicht ein."<br>Nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, diesmal fiel ihr wirklich nichts ein.  
>"Tut mir leid."<br>"Das ich dass auch noch mal erleben darf, die kleine Miss Naseweis kann sich etwas nicht erklären, das werde ich naher gleich rot im Kalender anstreichen."  
>Er liebte es sie zappeln zu lassen, da bildete sich immer eine kleine Falte sich auf ihrer Nase.<p>

"Gut dann werde ich sie mal erleuchten. Ich habe den Raum der Wünsche so verhext, das sich beim verlassen meinerseits ein genaues Ebenbild von mir in Betrieb setzt, mit welchen sie dann vorlieb nehmen dürfen."

1...2...3  
>"Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr ernst, verdammt noch mal was erlauben sie sich eigentlich, was glauben sie denn wer sie sind. Erst machen sie mich ganz wuschlig mit ihren ganzen Andeutungen und dann soll ich mit so einer blöden Kopie rumknutschen…."<p>

Dem Rest ihres Ausbruchs hörte er gar nicht mehr zu. Die kleine war so leicht auf die Palme zu bringen. Genau drei Sekunden hatte es gedauert bis Sie geplatzt war, sogar für Sie ein neuer Rekord.

"Dann hätte ich mir gleich eine Gummipuppe besorgen können."

Da wurde er hellhörig, drohend baute er sich vor ihr auf:  
>"Sie vergleichen mich Severus Snape, bester Tränkepanscher den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, mit so einer billigen Sexpuppe. Etwas mehr Still hätte ich ihnen schon zugetraut, und nun gehen sie zum Strand, sie wollen ihren Gastgeber ja nicht warten lassen."<p>

Da sie keine andere Wahl hatte, lief sie auf 180 zum Strand, und setzte sich unter eine Palme.  
>Äußerlich war sie die Ruhe in Person, doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Tornado an Gefühlen, er hatte sie eiskalt reingelegt. Raffiniert sie mit einer Kopie abzuspeisen, sich bloß nicht die Finger schmutzig machen.<br>Oh warte Snape, ich krieg dich noch. Ich bin nicht umsonst eine kleine Wildkatze.

Was sie nicht mitbekam, war das Severus den Raum der Wünsche gar nicht verlassen hatte, er ließ kurz die Tür knallen und schloss sie wieder.  
>Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn da geritten hat, aber er musste es wissen, seitdem vermaledeiten Experiment konnte er kaum noch schlafen ohne an Sie zu denken.<br>Es war wie ein Sog der ihn zu ihr Trieb, er musste Sie ein für alle mal aus seinen Gedanken bekommen.

UND NUN SHOWTIME!

"Miss Granger, ich denke das sie mir eine Entschuldigung schulden."

Und schon war sie wieder auf obenauf:  
>"Ich sehe es gar nicht ein mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen, sie sind das größte Ekel was Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Da ist mir mein Sevi, doch hundert mal lieber."<br>Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. Oh Mist! Jetzt hatte sie sich wirklich um Kopf und Kragen geredet. Aber ist doch wahr.  
>"Ich werde sie jetzt nicht bestrafen Granger aber sie sollten sich ihre nächsten Worte gründlich überlegen. Und wer ist überhaupt Sevi? Sollte ich denjenigen kennen."<p>

Na toll, ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, das mein Dildo nach ihm benannt wurde, komm Mine lass dir was einfallen:  
>"Nein Professor, sie kennen ihn nicht, und werden ihm auch garantiert nicht vorgestellt."<br>"Wie hat sie den der echte programmiert? Können sie alles was auch er kann."

Er trat ganz nah an sie heran und raunte ihr ins Ohr:  
>"Sie können versichert sein, ich bin durch und durch lebensecht. Sie dürfen es gerne ausprobieren."<br>Hermine musste schlucken:  
>"Deshalb sind wir hier."<br>"Also, wo möchten sie anfangen, oben (er führt ihre Hand an seinen Mund) oder gleich unter der Gürtellinie."  
>Wie in Trance streicht Hermine ihm über die Lippen, dieser Severus war so anders, so viel sinnlicher.<br>"Ich fange lieber oben an."  
>Sie fuhr an den Knöpfen seines Umhangs entlang und zog sie ihm ganz langsam aus. Vorfreude war ja schließlich die schönste Freude.<br>Er trug ein Weißes Hemd und sah gar nicht mehr so hager aus wie sonst, er hatte gut definierte Muskeln die sich durch sein Hemd abzeichneten und war auch allgemein sehr gut gebaut. Sie konnte gar nicht genug von seinem Anblick bekommen.

"Gefällt ihnen was sie sehen?"  
>Sie konnte nur nicken. Hermine hatte es immer gewusst, er war der richtige.<p>

Severus wusste nicht wie lange er noch so tatenlos zusehen konnte, er musste sie jetzt kosten, sonst konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren, als er sie die magischen Worte flüstern hörte:  
>"Küss mich endlich Severus. Ich warte schon so lange drauf."<br>Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, leidenschaftlich presste er sie an sich und ließ seine Zunge langsam über ihre Lippen gleiten, er liebkoste sie ohne Ende und machte sie damit noch wuschliger.

Stöhnend erwiderte sie seine Küsse, und wurde dabei immer zügelloser schnell lagen sie im warmen Sand und zogen sich ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus.  
>Keine konnte mehr klar denken, sie waren in ihren eigenen Welt gefangen.<p>

Bis sich Hermines gewissen, lautstark zu Wort meldete. 

"Halt die Klappe."

_"HERMINE, JETZT HÖR MIR DOCH MAL ZU."_

"Was ist denn? Himmel Donnerwetter noch mal, kannst du nicht einmal deine Vorlaute Klappe halten."

_"TS, TS, TS… HERMINE DENK DOCH MAL NACH. DU KNUTSCHST HIER MIT SNAPE."_

"Ja, und es ist der Wahnsinn. Also lass mich weitermachen."

_"MENSCH MÄDEL, DAS IST NICHT DIE ECHTE FLEDERMAUS. WILLST DU MIT EINER BILLIGEN KOPIE RUM MACHEN."_

Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass mein Gewissen recht hatte, ich küsste hier gerade den Mann meiner Träume und doch, war er nur eine "billige Kopie".  
>"Warum kannst du mir nicht mal ein kleines bißchen Spaß gönnen, habe ich dich so schlecht behandelt."<p>

_"NATÜRLICH NICHT, ICH MÖCHTE NUR NICHT DAS DU DIR SPÄTER VORWÜRFE MACHST, UND DAS WIRST DU MACHEN SO BALD DU HIER RAUS BIST."_

"Ist ja gut."

Langsam begann sie sich aus Severus Umarmung zu winden.  
>"Was ist los kleine Löwin?"<br>"Hör auf." flüsterte eine völlig frustrierte Hermine.  
>Als würde er sie nicht hören, küsste er sie weiter den Nacken hinunter und Hermine fiel es zunehmend schwerer ihn weg zu drücken.<br>"Severus hör auf." wurde sie nun energischer.  
>Jetzt wurde auch er aufmerksam, er rollte sich von ihr runter und stand auf.<br>"Bist dir wohl doch nicht mehr so sicher."  
>Nachdem Sie schnell aufstand, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür:<br>"Seid wann bist du ein Feigling, sag mir endlich was dein Sinnungswandel verursacht hat?"  
>"ICH BIN KEIN FEIGLING, ich habe es mehr als genossen."<br>"Und warum hörst du dann auf?"  
>"Darauf solltest du eigentlich selbst kommen, denkst du wirklich das ich mit einer billigen Kopie schlafen möchte. "<br>Das hatte gesessen, Severus erbleichte.  
>"Glaub mir, wenn sich mein Gewissen nicht gemeldet hätte, würden wir jetzt sonst was tun."<br>Vor lauter Lust hatte sich ihr Gehirn komplett vernebelt, ohne Severus noch mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen verließ sie den Raum der Wünsche und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Geschockt ließ sich Severus in den Sand gleiten.  
>"Ich hätte fast mit einer Schülerin geschlafen, was fiel ihm eigentlich ein."<br>Lange starrte er auf die Stelle wo sie sich eben noch Leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten.

_"KLASSE, DU HÄTTEST SCHAUSPIELER WERDEN SOLLEN, DU HAST ES ECHT VERGEIGT, KOMMT DAVON WENN MAN ZU LANGE KEINE FRAU AM START HATTE."_

"Wenn ich dich nur abschalten könnte, du hast es doch auch genossen."

_"OH JA DIE KLEINE WAR SCHON NICHT OHNE. EIN HEIßER OFEN HAST DU DIR DA AUSGESUCHT, DAS NÄCHSTE MAL LÄSST DU IHR GEWISSEN MAL MEINE SORGE SEIN, ICH KÜMMER MICH DARUM."_

"Aha und wie willst du dass anstellen."

_"DU BIST DOCH EIN ZAUBERER, LASS DIR GEFÄLLIGST WAS EINFALLEN."_

Laut grübelnd und schreiend machte er seinem Gewissen den gar aus, und gönnte sich noch etliche Feuerwhiskeys.  
>Die Pergamente blieben unbeachtet in der Ecke liegen.<p>

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht und etlichen Anti- Augenränder Zaubern machte sich eine sichtlich geschaffte Hermine auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
>Ihr ging der gestrige Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wer hätte gedacht das die Fledermaus so gut gebaut war, breite Schultern, sexy Narben, und auch unter der Gürtellinie konnte er sich durchaus sehen lassen.<p>

Severus ging es nicht ganz so gut, sei Kopf brummte und zu allem Überfluss war der Anti- Kater Trank leer.  
>Es würde definitiv nicht sein Tag werden, stöhnte stand er auf, hängte seinen schimpfenden Spiegel ab und machte sich nach einer Katzenwäsche auf den Weg zu Poppy Pomfrey um ihn ihren Vorräten zu wühlen.<p>

"Was komm ich den zu der Ehre."  
>Poppy war wie immer super drauf, sie war ausgeschlafen und hatte außer den üblichen Nasch- und Schwänz Unfällen nicht viel zu tun, da war eine grummelnde und schimpfende Fledermaus doch mal eine schöne Abwechselung.<p>

Sie konnte sich schon denken warum er zu ihr kam, so wie er aussah hatte er sich mal wieder zulaufen lassen.  
>"Und wer war es diesmal, Feuerwhiskey, Wein…"<br>"Du kannst es nicht lassen oder?"  
>"Ach Severus, wie lange kennen wir uns schon, du bist entweder hier um mich zu ärgern, oder weil dein Anti- Kater Trank leer ist."<p>

Er konnte Poppy nie lange böse sein, sie war eine der wenigen die er mit seiner Fassade nicht beeindrucken konnte, sie hatte ihn in jungen Jahren wie eine zweite Mutter umsorgt wofür er ihr für immer dankbar sein würde.  
>"Da du ja so allwissend bist, hättest du die Güte mir nun einen Trank zu geben."<br>"Das würde ich ja gerne tun mein Lieber aber ich habe den letzten gestern aufgebraucht. Ich wollte heute die neue Bestellung an dich schicken."  
>"Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Wie soll ich den Unterricht überstehen." Seine Schüler würden heute nichts zu lachen haben.<p>

"Mein voller Ernst. Minerva hatte eine heiße Nacht."  
>Severus, der grad einen Kopfschmerztrank auf EX nahm verschluckte sich und fing an zu Husten.<br>"Spiel nicht so den Überraschenden, die ganze Schule weiß das Minerva und Albus was am laufen haben."  
>"Poppy, bitte verschon mich mit dem Liebesleben dieser Flohbürste."<br>Er musste schleunigst hier weg. Ohne auf ihr schimpfen zu achten, floh er zu dem einzigen sicheren Ort in Hogwarts.  
>Hier würde es keiner wagen ihn zu stören.<p>

"Morgen Mine."  
>"Hey Harry, Ron."<br>"Na wie war dein Tag, wir haben dich ja gestern kaum gesehen." schoss Ron neugierig drauf los.  
>"Mensch Ron, ein Elefant im Porzellanladen ist mal gar nichts gegen dich."<br>"Stimmt doch, du bist doch auch neugierig."  
>"Aber nicht so."<p>

Harry hatte ihre Blicke zum Lehrertisch bemerkt, er wusste genau nach wem sie suchte, er hatte Hermine gestern wütend aus dem Raum der Wünsche kommen sehen und da er neugierig war wenn sie Küssen musste blieb er einfach noch etwas länger.  
>Er wusste das sie Stocksauer sein würde wenn sie das herausfand aber sie war eben nun mal seine beste Freundin und er wollte für sie da sein.<p>

Er konnte sich nur mühevoll beherrschen, als er sah wer ihr aus dem Raum der Wünsche folgte.  
>Snape, diese fiese, arrogante Fledermaus, hatte es gewagt Hand an seine beste Freundin zulegen, er musste unbedingt mit ihr darüber reden, doch über das wie, musste er noch lange grübeln.<p>

"Ron, ich hab grade die Kindergarten Kids vorbei gehen sehen." Er musste Ron irgendwie los werden.  
>"Was, Wo"<br>"Sind vor zwei Minuten an der Tür vorbei."  
>"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt. Entschuldigt mich."<br>"Das zieht doch immer." freute sich Harry.  
>"Danke."<br>"Hermine, ich weiß das du nicht drüber reden möchtest aber wenn doch, du weißt wo du mich findest. Ich bin immer für dich da."  
>Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an:<br>"Ich weiß, aber ich glaube da muss ich allein durch. Die Kids sind nicht wirklich vorbeigelaufen oder?"  
>"Was glaubst du denn?" und dann war das Eis wieder gebrochen, beide kugelten sich vor Lachen.<br>"Komm, lass uns zum unterricht gehen."

So ihr hübschen. das war´s aber wirklich für diese Woche :) Lasst mir doch ein Review da :)

LG Christina


End file.
